Larton pepper sprays his mom and gets grounded
Cast Larton-Wiseguy, Shouty Larton's mom (Lexi)-Grace Larton's dad (Fred)-Paul, Scary Voice Me-Steven SaveUmsFan2014-Kimberly Doctor-James Catherine Cook-herself Plot Also, Larton misbehaves in the hospital. Also, I'm the news reporter while my girlfriend is the backup reporter. Transcript Larton: I really hate my mom! I know what I should do! I will pepper spray her! (at mom's room) Lexi: Larton, what are you doing? Larton: Take this! You (censored)! (He pepper sprays his mom) Lexi: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES! (at a hospital) Fred: Oh my God! You murderer! You almost killed my wife! Larton: Hey! You said I could go to Chuck E. Cheese! You tricked me! Fred: It was not a trick! Larton (speaking in Shouty's voice): DAD, YOU TRICKED ME INTO COMING HERE! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Fred: Larton Bacomaker, keep your voice down, you are scaring the patients! Larton (speaking in Shouty's voice): I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PATIENTS! I CARE ABOUT CHUCK E CHEESE! TAKE ME THERE RIGHT NOW! Fred: First of all, you don't yell in a hospital and second of all, I didn't trick you into coming here! Larton (speaking in Shouty's voice): THAT'S IT! I'M DESTROYING THE HOSPITAL! (rock music plays) (Larton knocks down the TV) (Larton does more rampage) Fred (Scary Voice): LARTON! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! YOU DESTROYED THE ENTIRE HOSPITAL! (normal voice) Let's go home before the cops see us! (in car) Larton: Dad, I'm sorry. Fred: Sorry won't work! You have gotten yourself in big trouble! Larton: All I wanted to do was go to Chuck E. Cheese but you tricked me into going to the hospital. Fred: It was not a trick! This was for your mother, of whom you pepper sprayed! Larton: Dad, I didn't mean to do it. Really, I didn't. Fred: Actually, you did mean to! Just like you did mean to scare the patients and just like you did mean to throw stuff around and break things! (at home) Fred: We're going to watch the news and you're standing! (at news studio) Me: Good afternoon. I'm here to tell you that there has been an incident. A 14 year old boy called Larton Baconmaker destroyed a local hospital all because he didn't want to go there. He literally took it as a trick. We'll go behind the scenes with my girlfriend. SaveUmsFan2014, are you there? SaveUmsFan2014: Yes Mickey, I can hear you loud and clear. Right behind me is the destroyed hospital. Let me show you inside. (in the hospital) SaveUmsFan2014: As you can see, the entire hospital is destroyed. With me is a doctor. Doctor: Larton, I am extremely cross with you! The reason why your father sent you there was because of what you did to your mother! Now you will be paying $1750 for the damages! Fred (overhearing): What? That's more than the price of our home! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Larton, you are in so much trouble! Catherine Cook: My son Warren was in a hospital bed and I'm proud of him for destroying the hospital. Warren should burn in hell for doing stuff made by Disney. Doctor: Catherine Cook, for interfering, get out of here! Even though I hate Warren, the real downfall was the destruction of the hospital! Me: More news coming after these messages. (news ends) Fred: Go to your room and never come out! Category:Grounded Stuff